Ice Breaker
by HumorMeh
Summary: hinata abandoned by her parents , was sent to korea not knowing the fact that she was originally born in japan. but when her most loved person passed, they left a dying will. so now hinata goes to japan to find out what awaits for her!
1. welcome to japan! enter deidara

**Disclaimer : I do not own naruto **

**Years ago:**

"hiashi no! don't !' an old pale woman with dark lavender eyes said trying to reach the man who held a baby on his hands.

"no shirashi- baa chan , we cannot have a daughter!" the man hiashi yelled out, the elder woman shirashi looked at him with eyes that pitied the newborn child.

"If you don't want the child! You don't have to get rid of it like that!" shirashi explained " give her to me…. I'll take her with me to seoul!" shirashi said with fury in her rough voice, the man hiashi was about to say something else but was interrupted by a woman opening the traditional Japanese door.

"she's going to be alright!" the woman said, hiashi turned to shirashi.

"leave at once! I'll give you enough money to buy a home and some savings to get you started until you find a job!" hiashi roared loudly.

Shirashi had no choice, and left with the newborn child. Hiashi abandoned his child without even giving a passing glance at the child which quietly wept afraid to cry out loud .

**17 years later:**

The ringing of a alarm clock was heared all over the room, a young woman with pale skin and clear lavender eyes stretched her arms and stopped the ringing. She got up looked at the mirror at her make up stand and tied her hair into a bun.

She washed her perfect pale skin and brushed her teeth, humming a cheerful tune. Then brushed her straight bangs and curly layers, and put on her black leather jacket, black white stripped tank top, black and white chekered skirt, red belt and long boots.

As she walked downstairs, she took down a picture frame on top of a shelf and kissed it lightly and smiled.

" grandma shirashi, im off to japan now hinata lee is going to japan now! " hinata said hugging the picture, then she grabbed her suitcases and got in a taxi.

"off to the airport ajusshi!" hinata said the driver nodded _( Korean : ajusshi = elder man)_

A phone rang playing _'Heroes Come Back'_ for the ringtone, waiting for a person to pick it up. A young man with blonde locks wearing a white business coat, black shirt under it saying _' Art is a Bang!'_ on it and a striped fedora hat, picked up a headset connected to the phone .

"yo?" the blonde man greeted. A loud childish voice answered.

"deidara-sempai! When are you getting here?" the man on the other line asked, deidara grunted taking the earphones off for a moment then put it back on.

"stop talking so loud you retard!" deidara growled at the other man in the line. The other man sighed disappointed from the insult, but then talked again coming back to his happy mode as if he was a robot with no feelings.

"but sempai! Tobi was asked by pein-sama to ask you about your return, since he said you were taking your sweet time taking care off the matters there on seoul, so he thought you might be doing _more_ than just taking care of things on seoul " tobi explained to deidara.

"alright alright I'll probably be there at around 12 ish..hmm.." deidara said glancing at the time on his car.

"tobi?….are you listening?" deidara yelled through the phone almost loud enough to break the poor thing..

" ah! Sorry semp-" tobi was cut off by deidara who hanged up.

" I always hang up first….hmm.." he exclaimed with a smirk on his lips.

**Seoul Airport:**

Hinata stepped out of the taxi unloading her stuff and putting it on a cart. She pushed it through the airport searching for the way to her plane.

The sunrise was coming up but the air was still cold, so hinata put on a white hand knitted scarf and continued to search for the way there.

After 25 minutes she still couldn't find the right way, so she had to talk to someone. She knew four different types of languages, Korean, Japanese ,Chinese and English.

"umm excuse me?" hinata asked a lady with a formal uniform _' damn those skirts are short...' _, which meant that she worked here.

"yes miss?' the woman asked politely, hinata smiled.

"can you please show me where this is…." hinata asked.

The blonde sat on the **V.I.P** seat in the plane reading some magazines while waiting for the plane to take off. Some of the women who sat next on the next side stared and giggled, the stewardess did the same while some men glared from jealousy. The blonde signaled a stewardess to come over to where he was.

"get me a cup of coffee with milk and sugar" , deidara said with a flirty voice, trying to tease the stewardess.

He was still pretty mad at pein for not getting him a single seat V.I.P room, but he has to share it with another person. The thought of it made deidara frown, then he turned on the tv to watch.

"Here you are miss" the nice lady said to hinata blushed from embarrassment.

"t-thank you….." hinata said while bowing down simultaneously the stewardess wished her a safe trip.

Hinata finally found her plane, as well as her seat!, her friend nina got her a V.I.P seat! She was so nice!. Hinata cheerfully sat down and made herself comfy. She suddenly felt a stare , so she looked to her left and saw a blonde man who stared at her curiously with a smirk on his face.

_' do I have something on my face?'_ hinata thought blushing and blinking innocently . He was very tall, he had long silky looking hair and a nice face structure. The man started to walk to her and reached to her.

"turn the music down ne? hmmm…" he said on a teasing voice, as he turned the music down. Hinata blushed 5 shades of red as the blonde smirked and got back to his seat.

"good morning passengers, thank you for taking this flight. We'll be arriving to Tokyo in a few hours, please put your seatbelts on the plane will be taking off now.." a feminine voice said through the speakers. Hinata frowned nervously, it was her first time to ride a plane after all.

Hours passed, every 20 minutes of it hinata moved on different positions feeling uncomfortable to lie on the passenger seat…._( i will not give details about the plane ride, my memories there weren't very fun. but if youreally want it i'll give you a small description. hinata was freaking out in the plane because she spilled her juice on a stewardess's skirt making her look like she peed and let's say the rest of the stewardess weren't the happy nice women they were when hinata first got there, she was being hated while the stewardess's all crowded around the blonde man who have not done anything except annoy her for the last hours of the trip except mock and tease her.)_

After the unpleasant ride, hinata was given a hot towel to clean her face. Then she felt her stomache rumble uncontrollably_ ' oh crap….I gotta puke!'_, she quickly grabbed a paper bag for a certain situation turned around and went and let it all out. A shiver ran down deidara's spine after hearing her do her business _' ugh…..'_ . As he got his bags down from the top.

**At Hinata's new home:**

"Phew! Finally here at my new home!" immediately jumping at her new neon green was a small house, but she was ok with it seeing as she's going to be the only one living there.

She started to unpack her things they were all very organized , she was cheerfully unpacking her clothes until she came across a wooden box. She slowly opened it. The same tune hinata was humming played, as a small wooden figures moved. It was a smalled wooden girl and an elder woman planting vegetables happily . But the sweet tune stopped. As did the dolls, they returned to the original position from the beginning. A tear flowed down hinata's pale clear skin as she sobbed softly remembering old memories. '_ I miss her…..'_ hinata thought rubbing the tear off with the edge of her jacket.

After unpacking, she was tired. But after all of that, she only thought about going outside to taste Japanese food. '_ how she would've enjoyed this….'_ hinata thought of the woman again as she put on her scarf and jacket ready to go.

She walked around the busy streets to familiarize herself with it and try to find a opening for a job somewhere. She went to a ramen shop, where she was able to taste great food. The city was very welcoming, she didn't feel left out… she somehow felt like she belonged there…. She shook off the thoughts of it thinking that it would be ridiculous.

**Somewhere on Tokyo:**

Deidara entered the large building, waving at some people as he go to the counter. " why hello Miss. Yamanaka-chan…hmmm" deidara said with a flirty tone while winking at the other blonde woman , ino giggled at this. " you know you can call me by my first name…" ino said with a smile on her face . " so…. Can you inform Mrs. Tanaka that I need my car asap to get to the meeting! Pein-kun will kill me if I don't get there in time…" deidara said cheking his watch nervously. Ino pressed a button on the telephone and softly said, "Mrs. Tanaka-san, Deidara-kun is back! He request for his sport car to be brought out immediately!". Ino grinned at deidara and gave him a **_'mission accomplished'_** sign . Deidara threw a small box at her, winked again...and then left outside to go to his meeting. Ino barely managed to stop the box from hitting her face, then opened it to find the Latest and most popular perfume in korea which won't be sold in japan until 3 months! …. Ino giggled again punching the air from happiness, as a result people stared at her awkwardly..

Deidara entered another building which was probably 2 times larger than the other one. He went in the elevator to get up to the top floor, which was floor 30.… " damn this slow piece of junk!" deidara complained kicking the side. The other people went to the corner where they weren't in range with the raging blonde.

Finally the doors opened after horrible 2 horrible minutes of waiting in the metal box of boredom. A man with goggles greeted him with a smile in front of a door.

" hey deidara, pein is so pissed….. Cause Konan broked up with Him because she had to leave to america to work there! And man you need a hell of a good excuse to get out of this one!" the man said chuckling while holding his stomach. Deidara twitched from annoyance and had a big frown from the unpleasant information that he just heard.

"well… here goes nothing.." deidara said while muttering some swears at obito who was still laughing.

As he entered , he shivered from the very depressing aura in the room. He sat on his personal chair and thus the meeting started. A woman turned the powerpoint function on, then their leader Pein of akatsuki co. turned on a laser pen and pointed at a building which said hyuuga co.

"as you can see….. Hyuuga corporation…. Our company's rival is making a big move…it seems they've started an alliance of companies with uzumaki co. , inuzuka co. nara co. and Subaku co. " pein explained having some silent moments in between.

The main shareholders of the akatsuki co. Uchiha Itachi the president of building one, Akasuna no Sasori the president of building two, Deidara the president of the third building, Hidan the president of the fourth building. The rest who were inside the building were the vice presidents, Uchiha Tobi , kakuzu, Hoshigaki Kisame were also there to discuss it, they were also getting arranged to go with one of the presidents to work with them.

"our ally Uchiha co. is a big help, but if we want to increase sales… we'll have to go and make our products popular worldwide" pein said pointing at a picture of the world. Then it zoomed in on a county.

"we'll be sending some of our products to foreign countries like Canada, U.S, England, and the UK" . the rest of the meeting went on without interruptions , so it was able to end quickly and successfully. Lastly… pein added another information.

" also….interview a few more employees for the company, hire professionals and some people who you believe is suited for the job, and one more thing….. A million yen will be taken out of deidara's company money to pay for his other activities on his buisiness trip.." pein explained quickly and then left with a slam on the doors.

Hinata strolled on the streets trying to find a job, while taking some pictures around. But every street there was a company sign of _'akatsuki co.'_ everywhere! And when she shopped for groceries for her new fridge, 50 % of the products in the store was also produced by akatsuki co.! even the the wacky charms cereal had a symbol of the akatsuki co.

Hinata was very tired now, she had no luck of finding a help wanted or hiring sign. Maybe they don't do that type of thing in japan? She rested on the side of the rail beside a café , "I! WANT! A! JOOOOOBBBBBB!" hinata yelled out of frustration making people go silent and stare at her, she blushed.

_"Want a job?"_ a sound suddenly asked, hinata realized that it came from the tv.

_"you can find one at akatsuki co.! we offer a good wage and are caring to our co workers! We also provide health insurance to our employees!"_ the man in the tv said.

_' no what seriously? But do I wonder if i get to choose my own shifts?'_ hinata thought and then looked back up to the tv.

_"now.. I know what your thinking! Your thinking on your mind if you can pick your own shifts right? Well you can!"_ The man said again then the ad continued with the man giving out the a number for applying. Hinata sweat dropped and had a terrified expression on her face.

_' damn… that was creepy…It was like he was watching me.. but it was very convenient!'_ hinata thought as a her knees wobbled, not only from the nonstop walking on the streets. But also from the unpleasant sensation she felt from the ad, but did she have any choice? It felt like she was destined to work there. So she called the number… little did she know that it would be a new beginning of a new experience and a new life…..

Heya! Humor here! Umm….umm…what to say.. What to say…. Oh yeah! Wacky charms is actually lucky charms, but I was kinda playing around with it….heheh. This is just the beginning of the story too folks! ' gawd did I have a bugs bunny moment there…' and please review I need at least or more to know that there's actually someone who's interest on the story. We provide cookies to reviewers 8D. Ideas and suggestions are welcome, also any correction you want me to make on the story and maybe some advice is very much appreciated .


	2. enter itachi hidan and kakuzu

Thank you very much to pacchiri cherii & lykz04 for the review and thx for the story favs 3333.

im taking votes for the pairings

Pein-

Itachi-

Hidan-

Deidara-

Kisame-

tobi-

Madara-

Kakuzu-

Other-

* * *

><p>Hinata sat on a cute purple chair that said my 'cuteness will kill you'. she typed in the search bar 'akatsuki co', as she drank her coffee. The company website was pretty well designed; it had a lot of information. They had different buildings you could work on but they usually put the people who are hired to the place where they're more suitable…. There's one for food, construction, ect. It even mentioned that the products would be sold nationwide on the future!<p>

_'man… company is tight…I wonder if I'll get hired….'_ hinata thought sending her resume and application sheet.

_'We Will Meet you for the interview, which is at this date…. And at this hour….'_ she email said, it was surprisingly quick…

"wait a second…. Isn't this… Tomorrow?…." hinata asked herself then came to her senses, " holy crap! its tomorrow!" hinata yelled out nervously , running to her room and digging through a pile of clothes which she took out recently.

The man commonly known as Itachi sat in a black business car , with his chaperone shisui. They droved around the busy and crowded streets of japan to discuss the interviews for new employees. The crimson eyed male, eyed the stores with people swarming through each corner. He hated busy places, he resented his father and his cousin for putting him as a representative from their clan. He simply wanted a normal peaceful life with a normal nice wife, and two children; he would've been married to Ayame but his father's standards were simply too high, he also didn't have much of a will to disobey his cruel since he was still very naïve at the time.

" so itachi are we going to the usual place?" shisui asked while looking on the mirror with a smile.

"hn…" the uchiha sighed, shisui nodded and took it as a 'yes', so he drove around to the streets stopping a few times due to the slight traffic problem.

Hinata sprinted down the streets, it was a really good thing to have a house close to the markets. Taxis were easier to go on to, as well as busses. She was going to stop to her now favorite shop at Konoha,' Ichiraku'. a nice girl worked there, she mentioned that she was the owner's daughter so she would always be around there if hinata needed any help on anything. On her last trip she enjoyed the food there a lot! The ramen was very plentiful. She was too nervous about this interview thing, what if they thought she was too weird or too stupid hm?

As she skipped to the shop her eye caught a sight of a black car parked on the front of Ichiraku. She felt a bit uncomfortable for some reason, but shrugged off the feeling and entered anyways. She made her way to one of the chairs for the main table for people who came alone, and sat beside a man with a spiky and curly black hair.

" Teuchi-san!, can I get a bowl of ramen, and some dango please!" hinata said to a man with white clothes and white hat. The man nodded and gave her a serving. The man beside her watched her as she ate , he let out a small snicker then put down his chopsticks and leaned on the table.

"miss, your not from here are you?" shisui asked smirking, hinata looked at him awkwardly then gave out a innocent squeaky yes.

"heheheh.. I thought so! Because you were eating the ramen wrong!" shisui said , hinata blushed from embarrassment and looked down. Shisui grabbed her hands and placed the chopsticks in place. Hinata suddenly looked up from the sudden contact and blushed.

"try it now!" shisui said grinning, hinata picked up some noodles, more quickly than before. ' it's less uncomfortable!' hinata thought moving the chopsticks around more, shisui gave out a hearty laugh remembering when he first taught a certain boy about how to sue the chopsticks.

**_Flashback:_**

_A younger version of Shisui and a younger boy who sat beside him ate ramen, the boy barely touched the warm food. Shisui's face was overcome with worry. _

_"what's wrong?" shisui asked the boy with a concerned look on his face. The boy looked up and spoke._

_" I…..I don't know how to use chopsticks…." the boy said blankly staring at the chopsticks which lied on a neatly folded napkin._

_" oh really?" shisui asked but then smiled, " well you were taken to America at a young age, so I guess this isn't very surprising"._

_Shisui held the boy's pale hands and put them on position with the chopsticks, the boy started to try it by picking up some of the toppings with it._

**_End of flashback:_**

"Shisui!" a voice yelled, shisui quickly turned his head to find itachi looking at him impatiently.

"ah.. Yes itachi?" shisui replied.

"let's go.." itachi said quickly walking out of the restaurant, shisui obediently followed after giving hinata a quick glance.

Hinata quietly sipped the soup down, the man was very nice to teach her about how to use the chopsticks but she didn't get a chance to ask for his name. she quickly paid for the ramen and got up to leave.

"wait!" teuchi said handing hinata a small package. Hinata stared at the package curiously.

"it's dango! It's on the house! To wish you luck for your interview!" teuchi said cheerfully, hinata's lips curved into a smile and bowed thank you then left gleefully.

Shisui droved slowly due to the traffic once again. Then took it as a chance to ask itachi what happened at ichiraku.

"itachi…..what happened?" shisui asked , instead of answering itachi just turned away to look outside of the window.

"itachi…..tell me…now…." shisui said, this told itachi that it wasn't optional , it was an order. But it didn't work, shisui gave up the thought and focused once again to driving.

Hinata skipped along the sidewalk and was crossing the road when a silver sports car barely stopped right in front of her, it almost took her life. The car was a ford fiesta, it was silver, with a weird symbol on it of a circle with an upside down triangle on it. A man with silver hair came out of the car, then ' thump!' hinata fainted down the cold ground, seeing a blurry sight of a silver haired man who continuously shook her ; after that it was all dark.

Hinata's lavender eyes opened slowly, as she tried to recall what happened. Then she observed her surroundings, it seemed to be….a hospital..

" a hospital?…" hinata asked her self "wait? A HOSTPITAL?" hinata screamed out but a slightly tanned hand covered her cherry pink lips.

"shut the fuck up will you? Your causing a fucking commotion you boisterous bitch!" the silver haired man yelled back, hinata was startled and slowly backed away to go to the corner of the bed.

"what the fuck are you doing now?" the silver haired man asked….loudly… then a masked man with red and green eyes came in holding a black planner.

" don't worry about the bills he'll pay for it, the doctor says it was just a shock from almost getting hit by a car'' the man said calmly, the silver haired man turned to the masked man.

" what the hell are you doing here kakuzu?" the silver haired man asked the masked man, the masked man only gave him an irritated stare.

"trying to look after you boss…. And trying to keep you from killing people or hurting them so that our company won't lose any more damn money!" 'Kakuzu' yelled. Hinata relaxed a bit feeling less uncomfortable after hearing that nothing was broken in her body or anything.

_'kakuzu'_ let out an awful cough and placed his hand on his head. The silver haired man's face had switched into a worried expression. He put Kakuzu's arm over his shoulders and gestured hinata to follow him.

The silver haired man slowly guided kakuzu to his car, hinata slowly followed behind him. The silver haired man turned his head back and stared at her.

"hurry the hell up woman!" he shouted, hinata jumped a bit from the man's loud and terrifying voice and quickly walked beside him.

_' what the heck does he want?…..cash? Or…'_ hinata thought and shrugged it off to continue to walk with the man.

"umm…..sir…" hinata said softly hesitating to talk, the silver haired man turned around once again.

" my name is not sir, it's hidan" 'hidan' said calmly _(for once)_, hinata nodded.

They finally got outside to where his car was, it was already evening the sun was setting, the sky was just absolutely magnificent at that moment. Hidan took kakuzu's arm off his shoulder and turned to hinata and told her to sit down on the back seat. Hidan smirked as she quickly obeyed. He put kakuzu down the backseats and put his head on top of hinata's thigh, kakuzu snuggled on her thigh making himself uncomfortable. Hinata blushed three shades of red, but then noticed why the man was like this. He had a pretty bad fever, hinata stared at the man coughing harshly through the mask. Then she stared back at hidan who started driving the car. She then started to brush kakuzu's silky hair.

By the time that they reached their destination, hinata was also fast asleep with kakuzu still lying on top of her thighs. A couple of men came out of the large building where the car was parked beside at. Two of them came and carried kakuzu inside while hidan carried hinata inside leaving another young man to take his car to the parking lot.

Kakuzu's eyes flew open after getting a flashback of the events which occurred yesterday. But he felt much better than he did yesterday which was a relief, but he found himself on his and home. Beside his bed was the young girl who hidan almost ran over, and the woman who fed him last night and gave him medicine. Based on the dark circles, She looked like she stayed up all night taking care of him. Hidan was on the other side his face in the same condition, beside him was a big bowl of cold water.

Kakuzu got up and started to walk to the kitchen and started to cook. A few minutes later hinata's eyes fluttered open like a graceful butterflies wings, and her nose slightly twitched after smelling a heavenly aroma of food. She followed the scent which seemed to lead to the kitchen. When she got there, kakuzu was in front of the oven cooking breakfast.

"a-ahh!" hinata squeaked and worriedly grabbed kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu turned slightly.

"y-you're sick!' hinata said blushing slightly after noticing that his mask wasn't on, kakuzu gave her a smile and brushed her hand lightly off his shoulder.

" don't worry im feeling better" kakuzu said cheerfully, hinata sighed. Kakuzu finally finished and grabbed hinata's shoulder and put her down on a chair.

"eh..?" hinata was confused, hidan walked in the kitchen wearing a black tank top with white jeans.

"you already prepared…?" hidan sleepily asked, then noticed hinata.

"YOU!" hidan yelled out pointing at a startled hinata who was innocently sitting down a chair. Kakuzu sweat dropped.

"yes hidan it wasn't a dream… now eat breakfast" kakuzu calmly said. Hinata and hidan ate the food, the mood was quite tensed because they were just staring at each other.

_'am I….forgetting something?…hmm…. Im sure I was suppose to do something today…..something important'_ hinata thought while tapping her chopsticks on the bowl. Then when she saw a small box of cereal with a little signature sign of a certain company, it hit her. She was suppose to be on her interview!

"wait! Kakuzu-san! What time is it?" hinata asked jumping out of her seat. Kakuzu looked at his watch.

"about 8:40 am, we slept pretty heavily" kakuzu muttered_ ' hm...were going to be late, and pein said we had to be there at 9:15 to prepare for a welcoming party for new workers…'_ kakuzu thought then started gulping down half a glass of OJ.

"8.…..8:40?" hinata yelled out kakuzu and hidan jumped a little, causing some of his OJ to spill on the table.

"what the fuck man!" hidan yelled hinata apologized to him then started to grab her things from where she left them and put her shoes on. She raced through the door when an arm blocked her.

"going somewhere?" kakuzu asked raising an eyebrow, he was already dressed in his formal business attire. Hidan followed behind her.

"KAKUZUUUUU were going to be late!" hidan shouted eating a piece of toast which putting his socks and jacket on, hinata giggled at the sight.

"I know…." kakuzu said followed by a face palm.

"I have an interview today! I have to be there in.." hinata grabbed kakuzu's hand and looked at the watch. Kakuzu blushed slightly, " 10 minutes?" hinata yelled out. This time kakuzu grabbed her hand.

"we'll give you a ride don't worry, Hidan hurry up!" kakuzu yelled at the silver haired man who hopped on one foot while trying to put his shoes on. Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk.

Heheheh…. Humor here once again with the next chapter… P; I tried my best I hope you enjoyed it review plz!


	3. the party?

Halo :D humor here again ^^ the reviews were great motivation thanks so much!

I've received two votes for Kakuzu and one vote for Kisame I'll definitely put my best at the scenes and try to make everything make sense ^^; hopefully…

Disclaimer: ***why do we need this anyway? I mean were in a fan fiction site right? – Does it anyway-*** I do not own the anime Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>The silver haired hunk hopped on the front seat of the car while Kakuzu took the wheel and Hinata sat quietly on the back. "Hurry Kakuzu-san! To Akatsuki co!" Hinata yelled out after checking her white meat bun watch. 'she's going to our company?...' Kakuzu thought before flooring it startling Hinata and Hidan who almost almost fell off. The car ride was hectic Kakuzu was like a different person when he was in a car. They were zooming from lane to lane and the car screeched loudly when they stopped at the traffic light. He was very impatient because after 10 seconds of waiting Kakuzu yelled "GET MOVING PEOPLE! TIME IS MONEY!" barbarically while catching few by standers attention. Hinata and Hidan were desperately holding the seats that they were leaning on. " This is why I DRIVE Kakuzu!" Hidan cried out clearly pissed off yet terrified at the same time. Hinata quietly held her seat belt tightly <em>'your driving isn't exactly safe either Hidan-san…'<em> Hinata thought before she was forced to lean back again by gravity caused by Kakuzu speeding due to his impatient mood.

When they got to the main building of the Akatsuki co. Hidan and Hinata groaned Hinata covering her mouth, she was really getting motion sickness lately. Hopefully she held it in. " well Kakuzu…it was one hell of a ride…" Hidan mumbled which meant he was also kind of sick from the ride as well which was most likely the reason he didn't swear. As they walked inside Hidan finally recovered to his normal self. "How the fuck did you get a license Kakuzu? I mean you scared the shit out of me! The dude who withstand Tobi for more than 24 hours…..no breaks…." Hidan yelled whispering the last part Kakuzu ignored his loud babbling. Meanwhile… Hinata was very curious, how did they know that she was applying at this company? Hinata stared at Kakuzu observing him.

_'hm….how does he know?...can he read minds perhaps?..nah that's stupid..' ' he looks really handsome though…. His face structure is nice it goes well with his short wavy black hair. His eyes are also a rare mix of emerald green and scarlet red….wa-wa! Snap out of it Hinata! What the heck are you thinking now? Do not lose to your fan girl self Hinata!'_ Hinata thought spacing out as she walked, than is until she bumped on a pillar. She fell down at her lower back , rubbing her head searching for comfort.

"owww…." Hinata moaned painfully tears threatening to fall out of her lavender eyed sockets. Kakuzu helped her up while Hidan patted her back trying to comfort her, he might not look like it but he had a soft side for girls…while they're crying that is. That's why it'd always be a bother for him when he dumps a chick he doesn't like anymore ya know the clingy ones. On their way up they stopped at the company food court hosted by fast food business, to buy some donuts and strawberry milk for Hinata to calm her down Kakuzu got a latte while Hidan got hot chocolate.

When they got on the elevator a question crossed kakuzu's mind, he didn't know her name yet after all this time.

"oh yes miss I've been wondering for a while, but what is your name? you see we haven't exactly introduced yet" Kakuzu explained , hinata's ears perked up.

"ah! Yes im Lee Hinata im from Seoul but im originally Japanese" Hinata said before bowing. Kakuzu bowed back Hidan was unusually standing quietly listening to their conversation his left foot tapping repeatedly at the elevator floor. When the door opened a wave of people came in Hinata squirmed trying to follow outside the elevator Kakuzu and Hidan who effortlessly walked out since the group of people made way for the two.

"wait! Kakuzu-san! Hidan-san!" Hinata said reaching her hand out which meant she really needed help. Luckily Hidan pulled her hand and got her out safely. Hidan and Hinata panted trying to catch their breath.

" man….that was one tsunami of people right there.." Hinata said she held her pink and brown Burberry backpack. It almost got swept up by the people at the elevator . Hidan dragged Hinata on the way to catch up with Kakuzu who was already at the door. When they caught up they met with Obito , he was a messenger of some sort but he preferred assistant was what he said. He also warned Hinata to be careful inside. Hinata didn't really get that so she shrugged it off as a joke.

When they entered it was all formal. There were people everywhere dressed up in formal chit chatting about business and other things. Hinata glanced at Kakuzu then to Hidan, no wonder they were wearing formal or in hidan's case semi-formal clothes.

"n-no way….." Hinata said shrinking back Kakuzu noticed it so he gestured some of the staff ladies who dragged Hinata at some room. Kakuzu who sighed then walked to some people to discuss business and such. Hidan took a martini from a passing waiter who bowed to him .

_' I wonder where the others are?'_ Hidan thought searching the party for the other shareholders, it was so bothersome to hold a party for these people flirty women just kept coming and coming. The worse thing was some of the rival company heirs were coming, the thought of them messing everything up was enough to piss him off.

Hinata was dragged away by two women to a room full of clothes, a changing room perhaps? They put her on a chair and started applying make up on her she wriggled a bit trying to resist the treatment.

" miss you have to do it Kakuzu-san request for you to be on your best for the party" the woman explained.

" I've only known the guy for less than 24 hours! And your telling me to just sit here and get my make-up done?" Hinata asked she was not very patient now she just wasn't used to someone putting make up on her.

"miss just sit down and keep still the more you cooperate the quicker it'll end we promise that you'll look fabulous after this!" the other lady said choosing some shoes and accessories. Hinata decided to put her trust in them hoping this wasn't some sort of scam.

After the makeover she looked pretty alright, she had her hair straightened like when she was little and she wore a cute light yellow fluffy U neck dress which ended above her knees. Her ears were decorated by diamond tear drop earrings matched with a necklace of the same design but with a little bit more added to it. She wore white flat shoes with little bows on them . she didn't quite understand why they were doing this, but she somehow liked it. The ladies led her back to the party which now had more people, some were dancing to the classical music the hired band played.

When she went in some people stared so she looked down hiding herself under her bangs, she was blushing furiously and almost fainted until a supporting hand met her shoulder. Hinata was startled at the contact but relaxed when she saw who it was, it was just Hidan. His Purple eyes eyed her which made the girl blush even more , Kakuzu also started walking to them he was also awed by Hinata but he chose to hide it .

"do you like it?" Kakuzu asked her she looked up and nodded slowly Hidan snickered. Which made Hinata flinch from embarrassment.

_"but… why ? ? I-I mean we only met recently..'_ Hinata whispered cursing herself for stuttering. Kakuzu just smiled and stared at her, " because I want to return the favor, for nursing me last night with my potty mouth of a boss" Kakuzu explained winking at her, Hidan started to curse some words to Kakuzu who was ignoring him and still staring at Hinata.

"thank you very much, but what's this party for?" Hinata asked taking a glance around, Kakuzu did the same " oh this party is for the foreigners that came yesterday, we plan to sign a contract with them so we planned this party to welcome them and introduce them to our products" Kakuzu said catching hidan's face before it landed at his face.

"boss please act normal for once, your experience from when you were overseas is what we need at the moment" Kakuzu pleaded Hidan who kept attacking Kakuzu who sighed.

_'they're….pretty weird…..'_ Hinata thought but then giggled at the sight, she had a good feeling about the two.

The party was going well the foreigners were happy and so were they, when the shareholders assembled, they grabbed the guest attention so they could give a short speech. That is until the two large doors at the large ballroom clicked open, the sound echoed at the dead quiet room. The audience's attention focused at the door from where they entered.

I'll end this chapter here… o.o finished this chapter yay! :D at this chapter excluding Kakuzu and Hidan, the other shareholders have not made contact of conversed with Hinata yet. On the next chapter they will properly meet and Hinata will finally be introduced to her new job.

Hoping this chapter isn't too hectic for you guys ^^; tell me if im going to fast for this and I'll slow down and detail it up a bit more.


End file.
